


Building and Managing A Personal Fanfic Library with Calibre

by blackat_t7t



Category: Fandom - Fandom, No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Meta, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackat_t7t/pseuds/blackat_t7t
Summary: We've all been there- you click on a bookmark only to find that the fic you saved has been lost forever. But it's hard to keep track of all the files you download, and hard to find the right fic when you want it again.Calibre is a free, fully-feature ebook library management software that does an amazing job of sorting both of these problems. You can easily import saved fic and add new ones, and organize them by fandom, pairing, genre, or any other category you can think of. You can even add podfic to your library, and convert ebooks into audiobooks.Here's how.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Podfic Stuff/Information





	1. Introduction

There are a lot of reasons to make your own fic library! Maybe you want to be able to:

  * access your fic offline
  * access it on any computer (from a cloud app or USB drive)
  * easily load onto a kindle or other ereader
  * tag and sort saved fic from multiple websites



But the biggest reason of all is this:

  * to make sure you never lose access if it gets deleted or the host site goes down.



Sometimes hosting sites purge content, or close down altogether. Sometimes personal sites or small archives aren’t able to pay to stay open, or the maintainers lose interest in fandom and forget them. Sometimes authors decide to file the serial numbers off their fic and publish it 50 Shades style, or get harassed or doxed until the decide to delete their fic and leave fandom altogether. 

Whether it’s a favorite fic you love to re-read, or the one you bookmarked to read later, you can never be 100% sure it will be there when you want it.

On the other hand, if you’ve learned that lesson the hard way and now make a habit of saving every fic you come across, you might have a giant folder full of unorganized fic, with no easy way of finding the one you want when you want it. Or you might have a never-ending labyrinth of subfolders within subfolders as you try to keep them in order.

[Calibre](https://calibre-ebook.com/) is the best solution I’ve found to all these problems. It’s a free, open-source ebook library management program that makes it easy to keep all of your fic in one place, neatly organized, and to quickly add new ones.

In this meta, I’ll go over the basics of setting up Calibre libraries, adding custom categories, tagging, importing save fic and adding new ones, as well as tips and tricks for making the most of your library. If any other Calibre users have tips not covered her, please leave a comment and I’ll add them!


	2. Setting Up Your Calibre Library

** Downloading Calibre **

Calibre is an open-source program available for free download [here](https://calibre-ebook.com/download) for mac, windows, and linux. It’s constantly being updated, so you’ll want to get the latest version. There are lots of [tutorials](https://calibre-ebook.com/help) if you need them, and a [forum](https://www.mobileread.com/forums/forumdisplay.php?f=166) where the creator, Kovid Goyal, is very active answering questions.

**Making a Library**

When you first open Calibre, it will prompt you to make your first library. You can choose anywhere to host it, whether under My Documents, or in a Google Drive of Dropbox folder on your computer, or on an external hard drive or USB stick. I run the program on my computer but keep the libraries on a USB drive that I can move between my desktop and laptop.

You can make as many libraries as you need by clicking on the books icon at the top. Each time, it will prompt you to select a location, so you could have both local libraries and external libraries.

You could create separate libraries for every fandom, but that could get unmanageable if you’re in several. It’s easy to add “fandom” as a category to sort by and simply keep all of your fic in one library. I keep one library for fanfic and other libraries for nonfiction ebooks, free ebooks, and paid ebooks (Calibre can import kindle ebooks and ebooks from all major retailers, but I won’t get into that here).

**Tagging**

By default, Calibre’s tags are shown in a panel on the left. This panel includes author, series, format, publisher, rating, tags, news, and identifiers, though you can hide any of these by right-clicking on them. These categories are called columns. Once you get enough different items in any column (for example, several authors) they will automatically be sorted into sub-categories by first letter. You can also sort them by most-used or by the rating of the books they're applied to. Change the sort method by clicking “configure” at the bottom.

Click the little arrows to expand or collapse different columns and sub-categories, and click tags to filter your ebook library. A green plus sign means including fic with that tag, while double-clicking will get you a red minus sign, which means fic with that tage are excluded. 

Calibre tags a separated by commas, so you can use spaces, dashes, and underscores in your tags. Using periods will create a sub-tag. For example, you might separate your “sci-fi” tag into “sci-fi.aliens” and “sci-fi.time travel”. When filtering your library, you can filter by just “sci-fi” (green plus sign), or “sci-fi and all sub categories” (double plus sign). You can also expand the sci-fi category to show all sub-tags and then select just “sci-fi.aliens”.

**Custom Columns**

If you want to sort by fandom, ship, kinks, or any other category, you could leave all of that in the main tags, but you’ll find it easier to make custom columns. You can do that by clicking the screwdriver and wrench icon and then the column icon.

There are several options for how your column works, but “comma separated text” is best for tags. You might also use “yes/no” for read or unread, or “date” for the date you read it, etc. Comma separated text will work the same as regular tags, with spaces allowed and periods creating sub-tags.

[This tutorial](https://manual.calibre-ebook.com/sub_groups.html) will walk you through it if you need more help.

You can make as many as you need, but I use category (like m/m, m/f, f/f, or gen), fandom, pairing, genre, characters, kinks, warnings, length, and read status. All other information goes in the main tags.

**Editing Metadata**

To add, remove, or edit the tags of a fic, select it and then click the paper and pencil icon. The main window will show the cover, summary, and default metadata columns. The custom metadata tab will show all of your custom columns. You can type directly in the boxes, or click on the list icon next to the box to move tags between a list of tags on the fic and a list of tags not on the fic.

You can edit the tags for multiple fics at once by selecting several before clicking the paper and pencil icon. Hold the shift or control/command keys while clicking fics to select multiples.

**Merging Entries**

If you have the same fic in two different formats, you can add them both to your library. By default, they'll appear as two separate books, but you can combine them into one entry with the same cover and tags. To do this, first select the entry with the cover and tags you want to keep, then press Control or Command and select all the ebooks you want to merge with it. Then right click, select "edit metadata" at the top and then "merge" at the bottom, and then "merge into first record - delete others". You can also do this with podfic and the fic they're made from. (More of adding podfic to your library in the podfic chapter.) 

You can also configure Calibre to auto-merge recrds when it notices that you're adding an ebook that has the same title and author as an existing ebook. Do this by hitting the screwdriver icon, then the green book icon, and going to the "adding actions" tab. Make sure "auto-merge added books" is checked.

**Wordcount**

You can get a wordcount and page count on any ebook with the count pages plugin. Get it by right-clicking the screwdriver icon and selecting “get plugins”, then searching for count pages. It will prompt you to create custom columns for wordcount and page count. Unfortunately, these can’t be sorted on, so I add a custom column for length and then manually add a tag with the wordcount range (1000-5000, 10000-20000, etc). Once you have the plugin installed, highlight any books you want a wordcount for, then click the count pages icon.


	3. Importing Saved Fic

If you already have fic saved to your computer, you can add them easily by dragging and dropping them into the Calibre window, even several at a time. Once you have them loaded, you can edit their metadata to tag their fandom, ship, and any other information. Depending on the format they are in, you may need to manually add the title and author as well.

**Converting File Formats**

If you’ve been saving fic for a while, you might have a lot of different formats. You can configure Calibre to automatically convert them to your preferred format when adding them. I prefer epub, since it works on most ereaders and can be edited in Calibre (more on that later).

You can set this up by clicking the screwdriver icon, then the green book with a plus sign, and going to the “adding actions” tab. Set your preferred file type by clicking the screwdriver icon, then the next screwdriver icon labeled “behavior”.

You can also convert after importing by selecting any files you want to convert and clicking the brown book icon.

**Older Word Docs**

If you have fic in older word docs, you might not be able to import them as-is. If they’re in an older format (Microsoft Word 97-2003 or earlier), you’ll need to “save as” Docx format, then import the new Docx file.


	4. Lost Bookmarks

Ok, so you clicked a bookmark to save a fix, and it's not there. Don't panic! There are a couple things you can do to find that fic.

** Check AO3 **

If the fic wasn't originally on AO3, make sure to check there first. The author might have moved their fic before deleting an old journal or personal site. If a small archive went down, it may have been imported through the [Open Doors Project](https://www.transformativeworks.org/opendoors/). Usually, old bookmarks from archives imported through Open Doors will redirect to the new fix on AO3, but not always.

Do a search for the title, author, fandom, and any other information saved in your bookmark. Make sure you're logged in too, in case the author made a fic available to logged in users only.

**Google**

If AO3 doesn't turn it up, run a search for the title, author, and any other info through Google. You might find it on another site.

** Get in the Wayback Machine **

Go to the [Internet Archive](https://archive.org/) and enter the URL of your bookmark. It it was behind an age-lock (a page where you have to click to confirm your age), this probably won't work. Still, it's worth a shot. If tgere is a record, depending on when it was saved, it, might be missing the latest chapters, or any edits the author made to old chapters,

** Fic Finders **

If all else fails, search for blogs, forums, or communities dedicated to finding fics in your fandom, and send an ask/make a post about the fic you're looking for. You might find someone willing to share a saved file with you.


	5. Adding New Fic

**AO3, FF.net, Wattpad, and Other Archives**

If you’re adding fic from any common archive, the fastest way is with the [FanFicFare plugin](https://github.com/JimmXinu/FanFicFare). It works on [over 100 fic archives](https://github.com/JimmXinu/FanFicFare/wiki/SupportedSites), and it automatically includes the summary and tags in the fic metadata. Get it by right-clicking the screwdriver icon and clicking “get plugins”.

When you configure FanFicFare, you can select the format it downloads fic in, have it automatically add the wordcount and page count, and set it up to automatically add information like fandom into your custom columns. 

To add fic with FanFicFare, simply click on the FanFicFare icon and paste the URL of the fic you want to add into the box that comes up. You can add several at once, though this may take several minutes.

If you’re downloading a fic marked adults-only, or one only visible to users of a site, it will prompt you to comfirm your age or enter your username and password. You can configure FanFicFare to save this information so it won’t ask you every time by right-clicking the icon, going to “configure” at the bottom, and then the “personal.ini” tab. [This page](https://github.com/JimmXinu/FanFicFare/wiki/INI-File) will explain how.

**From LiveJournal, Tumblr, and Pretty Much Everywhere**

FanFicFare won’t work on blogging platforms, so you’ll need another way to save fic from these sites. I use a Chrome extension called [Save As Ebook](https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/save-as-ebook/haaplkpoiimngbppjihnegfmpejdnffj?hl=en). You can add the extension from the Chrome webstore. Save As Ebook creates epubs, but if you prefer another format you can convert while or after adding it to Calibre (see previous chapter).

To save, highlight whatever text you want to save and then click the little open book icon that will appear by the address bar after you add the extension. If you select “save selection”, the highlighted portion will automatically download as an epub, which you can then drag and drop into Calibre.

If a fic is several chapters long with chapters as different blog posts/at different URLs, you’ll want to click “save selection as chapter”. You can then go to the next chapter and save that in the same way, until you have everything you need. Click the open book icon and go to “edit chapters” and click “generate ebook” to download it.

Save As Ebook does not capture any metadata, so you'll have to add the summary, fandom, tags, etc manually. 

** From Twitter **

For Twitter, you can use Save as Ebook, but it’s best to add an extra step to that. [Spooler](https://tinysubversions.com/spooler/) will compile all the tweets in a thread as a single page, without the username, time of tweet, and other metadata being repeated over and over.

To use Spooler, go to the last tweet in the thread that you want to save, then copy the URL and paste it into Spooler. Once Spooler has compiled it, you can highlight the whole thing save save it with Save As Ebook just like a blog post.


	6. Updating WIPs With New Chapters

**With FanFicFare**

If you’ve added your fics in epub format, you can easily update WIPs with FanFicFare. Just select the works you know have new chapters (or any want to check for new chapters) and click the FanFicFare icon. Make sure the update mode says “update epub if new chapters”, then click “ok”.

You can also do this by clicking the icon without any fic selected and pasting the fic’s URL, just like with new fics. In that case, make sure to change the response to "If story already exists" for "skip" to “update epub if new chapters”.

**With Save As Ebook**

If a fic posted on LiveJournal or Tumblr has a new chapter, you don’t have to re-make the whole ebook. You can just save the new chapter, and then merge it with the existing ebook at the end. For more on how to do this, see the chapter on Editing, Splitting, and Merging.


	7. Book Covers

**Default Covers**

By default, Calibre gives each ebook a simple cover with just the title, author, and series if there is one. There are four pre-set colors and five pre-set styles. You can change the cover to another default style by going to the metadata and right-clicking generate cover. You can also add your own color schemes. 

**Adding an Existing Cover**

If a fic has a banner or other piece of art that you want to use as a cover, doing so is easy. Just download the image, then open the metadata of the ebook and click "browse", then locate the image where you saved it on your computer. If the banner is already inside the fic, you can open the fic and save the image from there. If you’ve made a custom cover for a fic yourself, you can add it the same way.

** Generate Cover Plugin **

With this plugin you can easily make simple covers for your ebooks. You can add one image, either as a background stretched over the entire cover, or in the center of the cover with a solid background. You can change the size, color, and font of the title and author text, as well as which part of the cover they appear in. Get the plugin by right-clicking the screwdriver icon and clicking “get plugins”.

Once you have a cover design you like, you can save it as a template and then use that template to make covers for as many fics as you want. I usually use the same cover for all fics with a certain pairing, or from a certain fandom, unless a fic has enough of an impact on me that I want to create a special cover for it.

It’s best to use official art or screencaps for this rather than fanart, since it’s not really possible to credit the artist if you use fanart. If you share your ebooks, or upload them to new archives if the original goes down, it’s very rude to circulate fanart without giving credit to the artist.


	8. Editing, Splitting, and Merging Files

These options only work with epub format. If epub isn’t your preferred fromat, you can convert to epub, edit, and then convert again back to your preferred format.

**Editing**

The edit feature comes standard in Calibre. You can delete text and images, add them, change fonts, or change the text itself. You can run spellcheck or find and replace words. You can save your edited version as a new file, or save over the old record.

**Splitting**

You may want to split an ebook if, for example, you’ve downloaded a drabble collection but only want one drabble. You’ll need the EpubSplit plugin to do this. Right-click the screwdriver icon and click “get plugins”. To split, select the book you want to split from and then click the EpubSplit icon. You can hover over the different sections to make sure you’re getting the right one. You can select one section or several, and they don’t need to be sequential. Whatever you split will be saved separately from the original ebook.

** Merging **

You may want to merge ebooks it you’ve downloaded several fics in a series and want to create an anthology, or if you want to add a new chapter to a fic that doesn't work with FanFicFare. You’ll need the EpubMerge plugin. Once you have it, select all of the books you want to merge and click the plugin icon. You can change the order in which the merged books will appear in in the new book. The merged book will be saved as a new ebook.


	9. Podfic

Calibre accepts .mp3 and .m4b files, so you can use it to manage podfic as well as ebooks.

**Importing Audiobooks**

If you have a single .mp3 or .m4b, you can add it directly into Calibre and manage it as if it were an ebook. You can even merge the metadata of the two records so they appear together as one, by grabbing one and dragging it over the other.

If you have several mp3s, like one for each chapter, you can add them all and edit the metadata to make them part of a series, but you may not want to do that if there are a large number of chapters. Alternately, you can put the mp3s anywhere on your computer in a folder dedicated to that podfic, then create a shortcut for that folder and add the shortcut to Calibre. You can manage the shortcut just like an ebook, and add tags, a summary, and a cover image to it. When clicked, it will open the folder with all of the mp3s.

**Creating Audiobooks**

With the [TTS to MP3 plugin](https://www.mobileread.com/forums/showthread.php?t=299727), Calibre can create podfic from your ebooks. Get it by right-clicking the screwdriver icon and clicking “get plugins”.

Select the ebook you want to convert and then click the speaker icon. You can select the voice and the rate. Most computers will come with at least one TTS (text to speech) engine pre-loaded, but you can also download others (I use Ivona’s Brain voice). Calibre will ask you where to save the audiobook. It will make a folder there with the title and author name, and save each chapter as a separate mp3 in that folder.

You can choose which chapters to convert. If you've downloaded it from AO3, the first chapter will be all of the tags, so you probably want to skip that. To avoid having the author’s notes included, I usually make a copy to the fic in a different library library (right click the book and select "copy to library", then edit the copy to remove everything except the fic itself. I’ll convert that ebook to mp3, then delete it when the conversion is finished.


	10. Art

**Adding Art to Fic**

If there is art embedded in the text of a fic, both FanFicFare and Save As Ebook will include it. If you want to add art that was posted separately from the fic, there are a few ways to do it.

The simplest is to save the art with Save As Ebook (described in the Adding New Fic section), then merge that new ebook with the ebook containing the fic. I especially like this for art posted on LiveJournal, because you can easily include the artist’s information. Another option is to add images and any accompanying text to a Word document, or make several images into a PDF, then convert that to epub and merge the epub with the fic. Lastly, you can add each image into the fic file manually using Calibre’s edit feature. This gives you more control over where each image appears, but it’s much more tedious.

If the art was made by someone other than the fic author, you should always note who the artist is and link back to where you got the art from.

**Adding Art By Itself**

Calibre can support PNG, JPEG, GIF, MOV, MP4, and AVI files. You could potentially use it as a personal image board, using the tagging system to organize all of the art. You can edit the metadata to include the artist’s name and the source URL. When you add an image, it will look like an ebook without a cover, so to have a thumbnail of the image show up in your library you’ll need to open the metadata and add the same image as the book cover.


	11. Sorting and Searching Your Library

Once you've got your library filled and you're ready to look for something to read, there are several ways you can do it!

** Basic Text Search **

The most straightforward way is to simply type into the search box at the bottom of the toolbar. This will comb through everything in your library- titles, authors, summaries, tags, and the text of the ebooks themselves (I'm not positive, but I think this last may only apply to epub files). You can also use "quote marks" to search for specific phrases.

** Category Filtering **

If you can't remember a title, or you're searching generally rather than for a specific fic, you can use the filters on the left-hand side of the library. With custom columns (see chapter 2), then this will operate a lot like AO3's filters! By clicking the little arrows to the far left you can expand or collapse each column (fandom, rating, pairing) to see all of the tags in your library. If there are more than 100 tags in that particular column (for instance, more than 100 fandoms), they will be sub-divided alphabetically, and you can expand from there (for example, all fandoms starting with the letter M). If you want to, you can disable this sub-division by right-clicking the column name and going to "change sub-categorization scheme".

From there, clicking once on a tag will highlight it with a green + sign and filter your library for only the fics with that tag. Clicking that tag a second time will highlight it with a red - sign and filter for only the fics without that tag. To filter by multiple tags (include this pairing and this rating, or include this fandom but exclude that pairing), hold the control/command key while clicking the additional tags.

When you select tags from the categories, they'll also appear in the search bar. Custom column tags will appear as [ #columnname:"=tag name" ]. Default columns, like author, will not use the #. When you exclude a tag there will be a [ not ] before the tag, with a space after the word "not". When you select multiple tags, there will be an [ and ] between them, also with spaces before and after. 

The "and" search means that it is applying all of the selected filters to your library. For example, a search for Pairing A and Pairing B will return only the fics that are tagged with both pairings. If you wanted to filter for all fics with either of those two pairings, you would need to go to the search bar and change the [ and ] between the two tags to an [ or ]. If you want to exclude certain tags, you'll need to have them at the beginning of the search string, before the [ or ]. 

Unfortunately, there is no way to filter by wordcount, as the number of words in a fic is not treated as a tag, and even if it were, each fic would probably have a unique wordcount. I got around this by making a custom column for "length" and tagging with wordcount ranges (bellow 2k, 2k-5k, 5k-10k, 10k-20k, and so on). 

** Sort Order **

Finally, you can also change the order in which your fics appear in your library, or in your search results. At the top of that left-hand toolbar with all of the categories, you can find the sort button. I usually just go by date, newest first, but you can also sort by author, title, or any of your custom categories. For this, you actually can sort by wordcount or page count, as opposed to wordcount range. You can also reverse the current sort order (oldest first, or Z to A) by selecting the same thing a second time. 


	12. Reading Your Fic

**Reading on Your Computer**

If you want to read fic on the computer where you're running Calibre, it's as simple as double-clicking the fic icon. If your fic is in multiple formats, it will open your preferred format by default. If you want to open another format, click on the entry once, then in the left panel go to "formats" and click the format you want to open. 

By default, Calibre will open epub files in its own e-reader, PDFs with adobe, Word documents with Word, mobi and AZW with a kindle app if you have it downloaded or its own reader if you don't, and so on. If you want to automatically open PDFs and other filetypes with the Calibre reader, you can configure that by clicking the screwdriver icon, the next screwdriver icon for "behavior", and then checking off any filetype you want opened in Calibre in the column on the right. If you want to open them with a non-default program other than Calibre, you should be able to do this in your computer's settings. 

Calibre's built in reader will let you change the font and size of text, the color of the text and the background, search, and make bookmarks. Unfortunately, you can't make highlights or comments. if you need to be able to comment, you can do this by converting to mobi and opening in the kindle app, or converting to PDF and using a PDF editor. 

If you want to read your fic on a device besides the computer running Calibre, there are several options for transferring the files between devices. 

**Calibre Companion App**

There isn't a Calibre library management app for iOS or Android, but there are [companion apps](https://calibrecompanion.co/) for file transferring. If you have this app on your phone or tablet, you can select any book in Calibre on your computer and send it to your device wirelessly. 

**Moving to Device via Cloud App**

For this, you'll need a cloud app like Google Drive or Dropbox downloaded to both your computer and the phone or tablet you want to read your fic on. Simply drag and drop the fic from Calibre into the cloud folder on your computer, and then download it from the cloud app onto your device. The downside to this is that sometimes metadata doesn't get transferred, so the fic may not have a cover or summary when you open it on your device.

That being said, this is the best way I've found to transfer podfic mp3 files, because "send to device" only seems to work with ebook formats.

**Moving to Device with USB Cable**

When you open Calibre while a device is plugged in, you'll see an icon for the device in your Calibre toolbar. If your device has a memory card, you'll see an icon for that as well. To move files to your device, select all the files in your library that you want to send, then right-click and hit "send to device". You can also select "send specific format" if you have multiple formats in one listing, or if you want to convert before sending. This is useful if you have epub files but want to read on a Kindle e-reader, which requires AZW or MOBI format. 

By clicking the device or memory card icons in the toolbar, you can view all files already on your device. If you right-click a file, you'll see a list of actions you can take, including removing it from your device, copying it to your library, or saving it anywhere on your computer. You can also "match book to library", if the same fic is already in your library. This will add metadata from the file in your library to the file on your device. If you previously transferred the file through the cloud and lost the cover, this will put it back on. 

**Send With Email**

If you have a Kindle device, it should have an email account assigned to it that you can send files to when you want to add them to your Kindle. Right click a file, select "connect/share", and then "setup email based sharing" to configure sending books via email. You can also use this to send fics to your regular email and then download them from your email app onto your device.

**Calibre Content Server**

The Calibre Content Server allows you to view and manage your library from a web browser on your device, by connecting through the IP address of the computer running Calibre. I've never done it myself, so follow the[ tutorial here](https://manual.calibre-ebook.com/server.html). 


	13. Backing Up Your Library

**Save to Disk**

This is the big floppy disk icon at the top to the tool bar. Click this, and you can save your entire library to a USB drive (or if it’s already on one, save it to the computer you’re on).

** Moving your Library **

If you’ve already set up your library on a computer but want to move it, you can do that by clicking the screwdriver icon and selecting “run welcome wizard” at the bottom right. From there you can move if to a USB or put it in a Dropbox or Google Drive folder on your computer.


	14. Sharing Saved Fic

If you want to share your fic ebooks, here are a few things to be aware of.

**Author Intent**

If an author chose to delete their fic (as opposed to just forgetting about it) they may have made a statement requesting saved files not be shared. If that's the case, it's very rude to share them anyway. There are many reasons why an author would do this, but the specifics aren't really our business. We should respect the boundaries creators lay out.

**Fanart**

I've said it before here, but if you've added any fanart to the fic that wasn't there to begin with, it's very rude to share that without at the very least naming the author and linking to where you got the art, it it's still up. If it's not still up, the same rule as above applies to artist intent (i.e. don't share something the artist doesn't want circulated). Overall it's best not to share any fics with added fanart. You can edit the file to remove it if need be.

**Archiving**

Some authors are ok with their fic being added to independant archives, like [Chance's Slash Archive](http://www.chancesarchive.com/). Others are very much not. Some will list this in their profile, but most don't. As a rule of thumb, unless an author specifically encourages re-uploading of their fic in the event the original goes down, you should limit your sharing to person-to-person sharing only.


End file.
